Lose One, You Gain One
by Alice'sTwin
Summary: Annabeth finds an old friend, and loses a new friend. Ever wondered what would happen if Percy wasn't on a quest, it was just Annabeth and two other friends? Well heres the answer to that! The quest is coming up in the next chapter, so don't worry!
1. The Fight and Truce

A/N: I do NOT own the PJO series, I just write about it (sniffles) but I do own a few characters of my own that I MIGHT add so plz, don't kill the author

A/N: I do NOT own the PJO series, I just write about it (sniffles) but I do own a few characters of my own that I MIGHT add so plz, don't kill the author! Set in Annabeth's POV. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! My thanks go to Mr. Riordan, for writing such good books!

Summary: Annabeth finds a old friend, and loses a new friend. This is set after the Titans Curse and before BOTL, though Grover's girlfriend, Juniper, is in this story…b/c it will help later on...

* * *

Annabeth stormed down the path to the Ares cabin. She didn't bother knocking, just barged in, and stalked over to Clarisse's bunk. Annabeth snatched the blanket of the slumbering girl's body and roughly shook her awake.

"Annabeth? Why are you soaking wet and smelling like the toilets……uh oh" Clarisse asked "What happened?"

"You already know that don't you? Or is the daughter of Ares not wise enough to know?" Annabeth raged

"Let me guess, "Clarisse started, getting dressed, not caring since Annabeth was a girl as well. "My brothers, Tony and Mathew, dunked you, and told you I told them too?"

"No, I _know _you told them to! Don't play coy with me cousin! Im a daughter of _Athena_! I _know_ these things!"

"If you're so smart, Wise Gal, then you would know that it was your boyfriend _Percy_ who did this, not me. Haven't you noticed how he keeps making excuses when ever you ask him to hang out with you? He doesn't _love you. He despises you_. He wants you to get out of his life, and _stay_ out of his life. So since you're so wise, you would go right down to his cabin, and break up with him first, beat him to the punch, if you get my meaning."

Annabeth paused. Percy _was _making excuses every time she asked if he wanted to hang out with her…and though it didn't look it, Clarisse and Annabeth were close friends…closer then her and Percy anyway…Annabeth did something nobody ever thought she would do.

She hugged Clarisse. And Clarisse returned it.

"What happened to us Clarisse? We used to be close as sisters!" Annabeth cried

"….I don't know Anna" Clarisse said, using her nickname for Annabeth. "Let's talk sometime okay?"

"Deal! Now excuse me, I have a break up to get to."

"You get him cousin! And if he hurts you, you know were to find me Wise Gal."

* * *

Annabeth stood over her soon to be ex-boyfriend. She looked out Percy's window of his Poseidon cabin, and saw Clarisse sitting on a rock, facing the window. She waved, Annabeth waved back, giving a thumbs up sign.

Annabeth grabbed a small cup, and filled it with hot water from the spring in the corner of Percy's cabin. She dumped it on his head.

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" Percy yelped, and then saw his girlfriend. "Annabeth…..what? Why did you do that?"

"I did that because you're a cheating boyfriend!" She snarled "making excuses every time I want to hang out with you!"

Percy got mad. "When have I done that?!" He yelled

Annabeth pretended to think about it. "Hmm, let's see. Yesterday, I asked you, 'hey you want to hang out?' and you said 'uhh no. maybe tomorrow!' that's what you say EVERY TIME! IM SICK OF IT PERCY!" Annabeth shouted, close to tears now.

They were face to face now, so close that if they wanted to, and under different circumstances they would have kissed.

"Well too bad! You can't prove that im cheating on you, now can you?" Percy said smugly

"Then who are you hanging out with?" Annabeth cried

"My girlfriend-"Percy stopped, but the truth was out

"You are cheating on me, aren't you?" whispered Annabeth

"O, is the Wise One to stupid now to figure that out?" Percy snarled

"Shut-up!" Annabeth whispered again

"Make me." Percy said, his face smug again

Annabeth hit him, hard in the face.

"Now, you're in big trouble. You should _not have done that!"_ Percy yelled, and balled up his right fist.

Annabeth took one frightened glance out the window and saw Grover and Juniper had joined Clarisse. She had filled them in too.

"CLARISSE!" Annabeth wailed. Her old friend jumped to her feet and without hesitating, raced to the door of Poseidon's cabin.

She came to late to stop Percy immediately.

Percy punched Annabeth in the face, getting her back. He then willed the water in his spring to form a small, but strong wave. He sent it at his ex.

The water hit Annabeth so hard it pushed her against the nightstand, bruising her ribs.

Clarisse, Juniper, and Grover choose that time to show up.

Grover tackled Percy, while Clarisse and Juniper help Annabeth up, and out of the cabin, into the woods. They stopped at a pile of boulders.

Annabeth was crying and bleeding, but her wounds weren't life threatening. Juniper tried to sooth her.

"Hey, Annabeth, its fine now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Yes he can!" Annabeth wailed "He knows everything that's special to me, all my secrets included! My _secrets!!_"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first PJO fic, and I wanted something authors dont usually write about so...R&R plz! they would really help me, and if you have ideas, then i will use them!


	2. Nicknames

Clarisse and Juniper stood, shocked and a bit unsure of what to do. Annabeth was about to scream from stress, and right now her friends did not know what she needed to calm down.

"Annabeth…it'll be fine. We'll talk to Grover, and see if he has any suggestions, okay?" Clarisse tried desperately to calm her lost friend.

"How do we know that he won't just go strait to Percy and tell him every thing we talk about?" She wailed in answer

That got them stumped. Suddenly Juniper yelled,

"He wouldn't! He helped you get away from Percy! And, with him being my boyfriend, as he promised yesterday, he would always choose my judgment over a person who he thought was a friend. Mind you I did not force him into saying that, or trick him for the matter. He said it on his own free will." Juniper told her new friends.

"But….But you said he'd choose you over some body he _thought_ was a friend. Meaning they can't be friends _now._ well Grover might be seeing things a little differently then we are. Percy could have told him otherwise of what _really _happened" Annabeth sniffled

"True…she has a point Juniper." Clarisse pointed out

"Yes! She does! But, not to brag, but I do _not_ choose my boyfriends by their looks, or what they are good for! I choose them for what they are, and what they can do to help!" Juniper cried, desperately defending herself and Grover.

"Annnnnnd Juniper has a point too. Annabeth, Juniper and Grover are smarter than that!" Clarisse said eagerly

"I guess. I'm sorry Juniper, for thinking you were just using Grover. I guess I was so caught up in my own crazy world to realize how trust worthy my friends are." Annabeth apologized, and she meant it.

"It's okay Annabeth. Don't fret." Juniper assured "Hey! Well, never mind. It's stupid. Forget I brought it up."

"No tell us!" Clarisse insisted

"Fine but don't laugh! We should like, I dunno, give each other nicknames or something."

"That's a great idea!" Annabeth assured

"Okay. I'll pick yours Clarisse." Juniper called "Your's should be…Shocker. Annabeth told me about that spear you used to have." "Okay thanks!" Clarisse said, liking the name

"Juniper…you should be Jupiter. You know, cause your own name is so close to it, it makes sense if you think about it." Annabeth said laughing.

"I love it!" Juniper laughed

"And now, Annabeth. You're a tough one." Clarisse joked, but she already had a name picked. "You, Annabeth Chase, will now be Wise Girl. Or, Wisdom for short."

"Yay! Now we are officially, Jupiter, Shocker, and Wisdom!"

The girls all cheered, when suddenly, the bushes shook. What ever it was, it sounded big. And it was headed straight toward the girls, who drew their weapons, ready to defend each other to the death.

The bushes stopped quivering. They heard a familiar voice muttering

"Dang it! I just heard them!" Then the voice realized something and yelled frantically "IT'S ME! GROVER! AND WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT SHOOT!" The girls sighed, and put away their weapons.

"Come out Grover. We won't shoot you now that we know who you are." Shocker said dryly

"Fine! Jezz, it's a good thing I know my friends and the way their minds work. Otherwise I would have been cut to ribbons!" Grover ranted

"Grover! You're fine. You didn't even get a scratch." Juniper assured

"I miss her." Annabeth said suddenly. Every body whipped around in confusion. "Thaila, I mean. I was just thinking of how, if she were in this group, we would call her Tree, and how she would beat Percy to a pulp for hitting me…" Annabeth' s eyes started welling up.

"Hey….Hey it's okay. Don't cry Wise One. If Thaila were hear, would she be letting you cry?" Clarisse asked. "No. She would probably hit you on the head."They all laughed at that.

"Thanks you guys. Really. I have no idea what I would do with out the three of you." Annabeth thanked her friends.

They started walking back to the camp. Dinner was in half 'n' hour, and they didn't want to be late. Even if it included hearing dark secrets of Annabeth's past. She knew she would always have friends to help her through with her tough times.


	3. Wanna Soda?

But Percy didn't spill Annabeth's secrets, and she ate dinner in peace with her brothers and sisters, chattering and laughing. Juniper waited outside, until Chiron invited her inside to sit with Grover. After dinner they all met outside.

"I wish Thaila were here!" Annabeth whined

"Yeah, she was always funny." Grover agreed, and the other's nodded in agreement.

"Let's ask Chiron if she's coming back soon." Clarisse suggested

"Hey, Chiron!" Annabeth shouted loudly, and he came over "When is Thaila coming back to Camp?"

"I believe she is returning- " Chiron started but didn't finish as a loud popping noise occurred, and Thaila appeared. He walked away smiling.

**(A/N I know that doesn't happen, except in Harry Potter, but I couldn't resist!) **

"THAILA!" Annabeth shrieked and hugged her best friend.

"Hi Annabeth." Thaila said awkwardly. Annabeth had never been the one to hug. "Where's Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth's face fell.

"He, uh. I don't know Thaila." Annabeth answered truthfully

"Have you been crying?" Thaila asked suspiciously

"…No!"

Thaila smacked her friend on the head.

Clarisse and Juniper cracked up. They knew she would do something like that.

Thaila seemed to notice Clarisse for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" She growled

Clarisse looked to Annabeth and Grover for help.

"She's with us now." Grover supplied

"You could say she replaced Percy." Annabeth spat the name like venom.

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh nothing just hit me, and cheated on me." Annabeth said, hiding her hurt feelings and talking as if she didn't care. "I guess it just proves my mother was right. Never trust a son of Poseidon."

"I'm gonna go pulverize that little Water Freak!" Thaila snarled and raced to Poseidon's cabin before her friends could stop her. She barged in without hesitation.

"PERCY!" She screamed at his face "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Uh, Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." He said stupidly

"No you Doe Doe Brain!" shouted Thaila "Who do you think you are to cheat on Annabeth, and then have the nerve to hit her?!"

"Who cares? She's too clingy!"

"If I remember correctly it was YOU who was clingy!"

"Well then you don't remember correctly!"

"Wanna bet?"

"…NO!"

"Too bad!"

"Not too bad!"

"Why not!?"

"…Cause I said so!"

"Well I'm older so ha!"

"Age has nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah huh!"

"How?!"

"Cause you respect your elders!"

"Well I'm not gonna!"

"Then suffer!"

"I will!"

"But it also means not respecting the GODS!"

"Oh well!"

"Ohhhh! You're in trouble!"

"Shut it!"

"NEVER!"

"You better, daughter of Zeus!"

"I wont! Son of Poseidon!"

"ARRRG!"

"Aw you sound like a monkey! Get a tail and leave!"

"I will!"

"Sure. Where you gonna go? The river?"

"…YES!"

"You're pathetic!"

"Big whoop!"

"Nobody says that anymore!"

"…Wanna Soda?"

"NO!"


	4. Author's Note

A/NI know a few of you coughcough**annabethchase45**coughcough are going to hate me for this, but since I'm working on five fics at once, I've decided to put them all on 'hold' and continue with my Harry Potter fic (Check it out J) Sorry! Don't hurt me! J lol 


	5. Arrows and Swords

"Annabeth, I honestly don't know what you saw in that boy." Thaila shook her head sadly

"Yeah we heard you guys shouting." Grover admitted "But it was pretty funny when you said get a tail and leave. I like that line."

Juniper nodded her head, and Annabeth laughed. Clarisse had to go do some chores; she left a few minutes after the fight between Percy and Thalia.

"So, what are we going to do toady?" Juniper asked

"We could see if we could beat Thaila at archery?" Annabeth suggested

"Well, you can try. But the odds of one of you winning are slim." Thaila challenged, and they raced to the archery section of camp, grabbing bows and arrows in the process.

Soon, they were lined up, several yards away from the targets, bows up, arrows ready, standing still.

"Okay. Grover, you first." Annabeth ordered and watched as Grover pulled back his arrow.

Concentrating, Grover aimed, and let go. His arrow hit just outside the bulls eye, but it was still a good shot.

Thalia was next. She pulled back her arrow, taking less than three seconds to aim, letting go. It hit the center with deadly accuracy.

"Whoa." Juniper said impressed; as she pulled her own arrow back and shot. It lined up with Grover's.

Annabeth's arrow was just under Thalia's.

After another hour of competition, Thalia was in first place, with a perfect score. Annabeth was in second, having missed with two arrows. Grover and Juniper were almost tied, but Grover came in third, having managed to shoot a bulls eye.

"Alright. So we know Thalia is the best at archery." Grover stated "But what about other stuff?"

"Like?" Thalia grinned

"I don't know, sword fights?" Grover suggested

"You're going to get you goat but kicked." Thalia smiled evilly as they grabbed swords. First match was Thalia against Grover, even though out of the four none of them really used swords.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so incredibly short, honestly I am. I could do better probably, and I would, except my school is starting in a week, and everyone is so ecstatic that it's my last year of Jr. High. And I won't be writing AS much because I'm going to study A TON this year. I know these are all just excuses to some of you, but I seriously am sorry. **


	6. Quest

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so incredibly short, but I kinda ran out of ideas, but I have a MAJOR thanks to send out to **101BoOkWoRm101, **because that is where I got the AMAZING quest from. Jeez, I don't have that great of a mind, I need help once in a while...Again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!**

_Three hours later, after all matches_

"Well, at least we know Thalia can't be beat at a sword fight." Annabeth smirked as they walked through the forest, with nothing in the world to do.

"Well, I don't you a sword! You do!" Thalia defended.

"I know. that's why I beat you." Annabeth laughed.

"I wanna go on another quest!" Grover piped up from behind.

"Yeah, me too, but what would it be for?" Thalia and Annabeth agreed.

"Ummm….I don't know. What if Aphrodite loses her makeup?" Grover said seriously "I would go get it!"

"You know, it's a good thing Juniper had to leave." Annabeth laughed "She would have left you."

Grover stuck out his tongue.

"Well, why don't we go ask Chiron if we can take a quest?" Thalia suggested

"Sure, lets go!"

..:!!:..

"Chiron, can we please go on a quest?!" Annabeth asked when they got back to camp.

"Well…" Chiron faded out, thinking.

"Please!? We'll be extra cautious!" Thalia butted in.

Grover nodded.

"Alright. Go visit the Oracle, Annabeth, and meet me back here." Chiron agreed, and the three filed out. Grover and Thalia waited impatiently as Annabeth went upstairs.

After getting over the room, and everything in it, Annabeth replayed the message in her head that she was given by the spirit of Delphi.

You retrieve what was stolen

You have to choose

the traitor

the friend

only one will live

You have till the end.

Annabeth slowly walked down the stairs and outside to where Grover was sitting anxiously, and Thalia was pacing. They both glanced up as she sighed and walked over to them.

"Well?!"

"What did it say!"

Both Grover and Thalia said this at the same time, and Annabeth smiled, but it was more of a grimace.

"It said, that I will retrieve what was stolen, I have to choose between a traitor and a friend, only one will live, and I have to the end."

"Only one will live…is that between the traitor and friend, or all of the people on the quest?" Thalia asked Chiron.

"And what's stolen?" Grover piped up.

"Well, we will hear news of that soon, when Mr.D gets back from his quick trip. But as for the one who lives…I believe that would be out of everyone. You'll have to choose thoughtfully of who you wish to take, Annabeth. Wouldn't want to loose both your self and another friend."

Annabeth nodded, thinking deeply.

"Well?" Thalia prompted. "Who's going?"

"Well, I'd like to take you, Thalia, if you don't mind. And Percy."

"Shocker there." Grover muttered. "I meant about the Percy thing. I didn't really want to go on a quest anyway."

"Thanks Grover." Annabeth smiled.

"It's settled then. You'll leave as soon as Mr. D gets back."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, for like, the third time, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, **101BoOkWoRm101 **For your amazing mind, as you gave me the quest...THANK YOU! Okay, thanks for reading, I'm open to ideas if you have them, and review, please. **

* * *


	7. Thoughts The Crappy Chappie

**A/N: Okay, here it is, and I am soooooooo sorry it's so short, but I had writers block so I put in a bunch of filler. If you have ideas, ANYONE, then please send me them. I at loss for words. (Unusual for me) **

Ten days later, after Percy was informed of the new quest, Mr. D finally got back, and was also informed of what was to come.

"Well, that makes sense, because what was stolen was a ring."

"Who does this ring belong to?" Percy cut in next to Thalia. She stepped sideways towards Annabeth in disgust.

Mr. D glared at Percy. "Young people these days, never patient! The ring belonged to Hephaestus, he made it specially for someone very important to him, years ago, but she died later that day from a stray lightning bolt."

Percy glared at Thalia, and Annabeth gave her an odd, but amused stare.

"What? Ain't my fault. My dad is just cool that way." Thalia defended herself.

Annabeth patted her arm teasingly, giggling.

"Well, I don't think that's funny." Percy shot in.

"Well, you don't think anything is." Thalia mimicked.

"Everyone, shut it! You'll leave tomorrow, but you leave alone this time, not by car. You're leaving at six thirty, sharp, be ready, and head to Texas." Mr. D cut in before it got too crazy, and everyone fell silent. "Now, I suggest you all sleep in the same area instead of your normal cabins, as not to disrupt anyone. Well, just all camp out tonight, all right? No complaints." With that, he left.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and she and Thalia left to get ready for 'camping', and they got packed.

..:!!:..

As the three of them lay down on their sleeping bags, they all thought the same thing.

_What if I'm one of those who die on this quest?_

None of them had an answer to that.

Annabeth began thinking,

_I got these two into this quest, but if I only really want one of them to die, then I guess that means I want myself to die. Right? Well, that wouldn't make sense. Well, I guess it could, cause it's saying that I would give my life for one of my friends, and I guess I can respect that. Shows that I'm brave, but I wouldn't want to die, would I? I guess it's wrong of me to hope that Percy dies. That isn't right. But I don't want Thalia to die either. I'd die for both of them. Surprisingly. Wow, lots of guesses here. _

When Thalia was staring up at the starts, she was thinking of the quest too, and if it would be her who survives, Percy, or her best friend Annabeth…

_What if we're taking this the wrong way? What if, when Annabeth chooses between me and Percy, it means that if she picks Percy, they both live, but I die, and vise versa? We could be causing ourselves a lot of worry, and we could be completely wrong about this stupid quest. I should suggest what I'm thinking though…maybe I will tomorrow. I hope, though, that Annabeth doesn't die. I hope Percy does, wrong as that is for me to be thinking, but it was wrong of him to do all that stuff to Annabeth, who was nothing but nice to him! _

And as Thalia continued to take out her long over due anger with Percy, Percy himself was thinking of how this quest was supposed to end….

_Well, if we all do find this ring, what are we supposed to do with it? Yeah, bring it to the Gods, but if there is a traitor, which is probably Thalia, then what happens if she sneaks off with it in the night? Hmmm…how could I suggest this to Annabeth, if she hates me as is? I'm sure she wouldn't be the traitor…would she? I hope the traitor is Thalia, but even then, Annabeth will probably choose her over me…who wouldn't after what I did? Or what if it's Annabeth who's the traitor? Then she either choosing one who is loyal at all times to the Gods, probably me, or one who will easily change sides, which is Thalia…I mean, her father did turn her into a tree…I would probably change sides if my father did that to me…come on, harsh punishment much? Whatever, I think it was harsh. _

As Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia drifted off into three, uneasy slumbers, a dark shadow passed over them, bringing darkness with it. Slowly, as if not to wake the campers, it got smaller and smaller, until it was the size of a pea, and tucked itself into Thalia's backpack.

**A/N: As I said, I'm stuck. You can see that all that up there is just filler. Ideas, I'll take them. (PLEASE) but anyway, thanks for reading my new, and crappy, chappie. Review please, with wonderfull ideas. You're all wonderfull for reading this!! (Don't forget, ideaaaaaaas) Lol**


End file.
